P&F OC story :
by wibblie27
Summary: So yeah, basicially you can send in your OCs and have them matched up with Phineas and Ferb characters. Details inside. :
1. Chapter 1

Heggo. As you have probably figured out this is gonna be a Phineas and Ferb OC story. Your character will be matched up with a Phineas and Ferb character of your choice. The list below this is the list of characters you can be paired up with. You may notice that there are no girl names but I didn't really think there would be many people that would want to be paired up with them seeing as how fanfiction is basically ran by girls. If you do want to though, please PM me and with your app and let me know which girl you would like to be paired up with. Also please note, that everybody in my story will be a teenage. Like high school age. Your girl doesn't have to be the same age though

List of guys:

Phineas

Ferb

Baljeet

Buford

Irving

Django

Coltrane

Jeremy

Carl

Albert

Perry (needs an animal :])

Application:

Name (First and Last):

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype :

Appearance :

Height:

Weight:

Hair (Style, Color, Type):

Body Type (Muscular, Skinny, Fat):

Outfit (Shirt, Pants, and Shoes):

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

Personality (DESCRIPITIVE!):

5 Traits to describe your character (positive):

5 Traits to describe your character (negative):

His/Her Likes:

His/Her Dislikes:

What kind of people would he/she want to be friends with:

What kind of people would he/she be enemies with:

Other :

Why should I pick you:

Anything Else:

Who you wanna be paired up with :

Your characters best friend :

Please send in the apps!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again

Here is the list of people who have been accepted so far and who they are matched up with :D

Waverly Bloss – Ferb

Jo Porter – Django

Stephanie Jones – Phineas

Brie-anna Kinny - Baljeet

Drew Galloway – Stacy

Okay, so that's it for now, but send in the apps! Also, I would like to mention that I will only be accepting 10 OCs over-all, so if you wanna be in it, you gotta lemme know!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so as of now I have 2 other people to add to my list.

The next chapter I put up WILL be the first chapter, but I am still accepting OCs if you wanna put them in

Here is the full cast list so far:

Kathie Misch - Carl

Alfred Tifoz – Vanessa

Waverly Bloss – Ferb

Jo Porter – Django

Stephanie Jones – Phineas

Brie-anna Kinny - Baljeet

Drew Galloway – Stacy

Please note that even though I AM accepting more OC, there's only room for 3 more. Also I have decided that it is summer vacation, so no school. Yay. (;


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here is my first real chapter for this. I hope I got your character pretty well. Let me know after if there's anything you want me to change about them I would also like to bring up the fact that they are all teenagers now. And I am very sorry for not putting this up sooner! Like, seriously! I love all the OCS in this fic, so I deeply apologize! And I there's no more room for any characters, but I'll PM you if you're in. Please read on.

It was a bright, sunny, summer day in Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and the gang we're all sitting under that one special tree in the backyard, wondering what they were gonna do today. Just then, Isabella, and the rest of the fire side girls showed up.

"Whatcha' doooooin?" Isabella enquired.

"Wondering what to do today." Phineas responded with a slight smirk.

"You haven't decided already? I mean, usually when I ask what you guys are doing you're already doing something."

"Well, not yet today." Phineas said flatly.

"Oh, I see. Anyways I want you to meet my new friend. Her name is Stephanie."

A rather nerdy looking girl stepped out from behind Isabella. She was skinny with a long brown side pony tail. She wore a black shirt with a white cami underneath. She matched it with black slip-ons and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. I think Is already told you that though." She said smiling.

Phineas was immediately into her. Just as he was about to introduce himself to her, his big sister Candace came outside to see what they were up too. With her, were Stacy, and two other people that Phineas didn't really recognise.

One was a girl. Kind of short, with elbow-length redish-goldish hair that had a slight curl to it. She was wearing a short green dress and white leggings underneath. She was also wearing gold hoop earrings, a gold "daughter's pride" necklace, and butterscotch glasses placed in her hair.

The other was a boy. He was rather tall and had his hair in a brown pony-tail. He had on a crisp black shirt, and black dress pants to match. He also had very shiny black shoes. So shiny, you could count your teeth in them. He was holding hands with Stacy.

"What are you doing?" Candace asked, the same way she had been doing for as long as she could remember.

"Isabella was just introducing us to her new friend." Phineas replied.

"Well, whatever you plan on doing later don't. Cause I'll bust you. I'll bust you gooooood." She said manically.

"Candace when are you gonna come off this?" Stacy asked annoyed.

"I think it's silly!" The other female said, but in a happier way.

"I find that it's just straight up weird." The boy put in. "C'mon let's go babe" He said to Stacy.

"'Kay Drew. Bye Candace! Bye Waverly!" Stacy said, being all Stacy like.

"Waverly. Her name's Waverly." Ferb thought to himself. He had never seen this girl before, but she was suddenly all he saw. He knew that he couldn't fall for someone older than him though. Not again.

"Let's get out of here Wave." Candace said to her friend. "But remember, I have Mom on speed dial. So don't even think about doing anything. At all." She glared at them as they left.

Just then Buford whipped out his cell phone to check a text.

"Yo dweebs, I just got a text from my friend Jo. Her and her friend Brie-anna are gonna be coming here soon."

"Sure! Why not? I mean, the more the merrier right?" Phineas announced happily.

"No! Not the merrier! I have much studying to do!" Baljeet remarked wordily.

"Nerd!" Buford laughed.

"I live for moments like this!" Irving inputted.

"Nerd." Django said under his breath.

Just then two, girls walked into the backyard. They were both pretty tall. One had her long brown hair out with a blue head band. She was wearing a green t-shirt with blue shorts and yellow flip-flops. She was very colourful.

The other one, not so much. She had dark brown hair tied tightly in a French-braid going halfway down her back. She wore a black tank top with dark grey shorts. On her feet she had a black pair of converse that looked as though silver paint had been splattered on them.

"Hey Buford. This is, Brie-anna. My friend I was telling you about." The darkly dressed one stated.

"Hi!" Brie-anna said. Her bright smile matched her outfit. "I wish I could stay, but I really gotta go to the library. Gotta study before school starts!" She said happily.

"Me too!" Baljeet said almost angrily, and obviously directed at Buford. "Would you mind if I come with you?" He asked Brie-anna.

"Sure, you can come!" She replied, still smiling, as the two walked away.

"So, you gonna intro me to yo' friends?" The other girl said.

"Oh yeah. This is Phineas, Ferb, Irving, Django, Isabella, and not many people really know the names of the other fire-side girls." Buford mentioned. "And everybody, this is Jo."

"Hi I'm Phineas! I just wanted -" Phineas started but Jo then cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! You are the most adorable thing I have ever seen! We should get married and have 7 kids." She said to Django, who was both flattered and creeped out at the same time.

"Jo!" Buford exclaimed. "Calm your hormones!"

Jo then got her pouty face on.

"Fine then. But you will be mine Django. I swear it." And with that she walked away.

Meanwhile at a mad party….

Carl the intern had the day off, so he decided he'd go party. Unfortunately at this party he got wasted, so he had no idea what was going on at all. That's when he met her. Her name was Kathie Misch. She was very skinny with long wavy blonde hair. She wore a royal purple tube-top, white short-shorts, and gold gladiator sandals. She was pretty easy on the eyes. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"Wow." Was the first word Carl could think of when he saw her.

She noticed him staring and then walked up to him "Hi, I'm Kathie." She said with a giggle.

"I'm uh, Carl." He said nervously. It wasn't very often that I girl would purposely come up and talk to him.

"So do you have a date tonight" She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Nah, I came here alone. Actually I probably shouldn't be here at all, you see I work as an intern for-"

That's when she took him to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was also at this party but she was heart-broken because her now, EX-boyfriend Johnny had just dumped her.

"Hey." She heard a masculine voice say. "Someone's a little down in the dumps aren't they?" He was around 5'9' and was fairly skinny. He looked like some Albert guy she met once. Only cooler and without glasses. He just had on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with some logo on it.

"Why is it any of YOUR business?" She snapped.

"I dunno. I just like other people's misfortune." He replied with a smirk. "I'm Alfred by the way. And you are….?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, my boyfriend just dumped me alright? I don't really feel like talking to anybody. And you can just leave if all you're gonna do is make me feel worse. Jerk."

"I get that so often, it doesn't bother me anymore. Laters." And with that he walked off into the madness of the party.

So that's it for now! I'll try to put more detail into characters later and what-not. Anyways please review

Ttfn(:


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: In this chapter I will be adding a few more characters, and there may even be one or two more added in the next one. However, I will continue on with the story of everybody else, and it'll kind of be like one of those teen dramas like Glee, or Degrassi, or Gossip Girl or maybe even Jersey Shore (not sure about that one) because everybody will have their own little problems that we get to see un-fold. Anyways, please enjoy. _

It was once again a beautiful day in Danville, but unlike the previous chapter, everybody had kind of gone their own ways. Today Phineas and Ferb were re-creating the Apple Company to give iPods to all of their best friends. Just on cue Isabella walked in to ask them something, that we all saw coming.

"Whatcha dooooooooin'?" She enquired

"Re-building the Apple Store." Phineas responded proudly.

"That's cool." She replied as she saw another boy walk into the yard. "Who's he?" She wondered aloud.

"That's our pal Xavier. He's gonna help us today!"

Xavier was pretty tall, and he had very short black hair. He wore a black AC/DC shirt, tan shorts and sneakers. He kind of gave off a "bad boy" vibe.

"Hey." He said coolly.

Isabella secretly found him attractive, but she still had feelings for Phineas so she couldn't tell anyone. That's when the gate opened again to reveal Stephanie.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Oh, Hi." Isabella said snapping out of whatever it was she was in.

"Hi Phineas! We didn't really get to talk yesterday, so I thought that I could come over and we could maybe talk today!" Stephanie said ignoring Isabella.

"Yeah that'd be great. Ferb and I are just about finished here, so we can go inside if you want."

"Sure!" She said smiling. The two then walked inside.

Isabella was pretty much blowing steam from her ears because she was so cheesed off.

"So you like him?" Xavier asked her.

"What no, I uh…" Isabella panicked.

"It's cool. I mean I can totally see it. There's no hiding it. Too bad though. That means I can't go for you." He said as he walked out of the backyard.

Isabella feeling very conflicted also left. Leaving Ferb all alonley on his owny.

That's when Candace and Waverly walked into the backyard to see Ferb sitting by himself under the tree.

"This is weird." Candace said. "You're by yourself. Wait. That means you built this by yourself! This means I'm telling mom!" She said evilly, then leaving to call her mother.

"Hi!" Waverly said happily to Ferb. "Why aren't you talking?" She asked him after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I don't talk much." He said hoping she would leave.

Not that he wanted her too, but after having his heart crushed by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, he couldn't handle falling for someone his sister's age again. If he had the choice he would never see Waverly again just so that there's was no way he could ever want her. No such luck.

"I'm just gonna stand here until you say something to me. I mean I'm a nice person, there's no reason why you shouldn't want to talk to me, because I'm cool. Wait, it's because I'm a ginger isn't it? Are you a ginger-phobe? If you are I shouldn't even be here 'because I won't like you very much."

"Hey, where's Perry?" He asked

"Who the heck is Perry?" Waverly wanted to know.

"He's a platypus, he doesn't do much." Ferb responded.

However, Ferb was wrong about Perry not doing much. Actually at the time he was video chatting with Major Monogram.

"Greetings Agent P. Before I give you today's mission, have you seen Carl? I gave him the day off last night and I haven't seen him since…"

As it turns out, Carl didn't know where he was either. He woke up in a room he didn't recognise with a girl he didn't recognise. After a couple of minutes of trying to remember he finally did. That's when the girl woke up.

"Morning Carl!" She said sleepily.

She remembered his name? Most girls wouldn't even look at him, but a girl like THAT remembered HIS name? He was in awe. He had to leave though. So he thought it was best to just leave and not look back.

"Wait! Carl! Where are you going?" She demanded. "CARL!"

The truth was that she got around. But out of all the guys she's had in her life, she never had feelings for any of them. Until now. Kathie Misch was developing feelings for Carl the Intern.

Meanwhile, Monogram had just gave Perry his mission, which like always, was to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up too. As he arrived Doofenshmirtz had trapped him like usual, in ways that only Dr. Doofenshmirtz would think of.

"Perry the Platypus, how unexpected, and by unexpected I mean, COMPLETLEY EXCPECTED! Aha, but before we carry on, can you do me a favour? You see my daughter, Vanessa was out at a party last night and she didn't get back until late, but it's my weekend with her so she's still sleeping, so do you think that you could stay quiet for today?"

Perry just blinked at him.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus."

Unexpectedly though Vanessa came into the room almost as soon as he had finished talking.

"Oh, Vanessa you're awake. Well this is awkward because you see, I just told Perry to stay quiet because I thought you were sleeping, but I guess you're not. So yeah."

"Whatever dad." She said uncaringly.

"Oh! Before I forget some guy kept calling you. His name was like Alfred or something I think."

Why did that name sound familiar to her?

"You should probably call him back," Doofenshmirtz continued. "We have caller I.D. so the number is on the phone. Back to business Perry the Platypus…."

She could hear him start to fade out as she walked back into her room with the phone. When he answered she recognised the voice.

"Hello?" he said on the other line.

"Hey, my uh, dad said you called."

"Yeah. I did."

"Why? And how did you get my dad's number?"

"Last night? At the party? You got a little tipsy so I made sure you gave me somebody's number so I could make sure you got back alright."

"That's kind of creepy." She said hastily.

"Hey, just cause I'm a jerk doesn't mean I can't be protective."

Vanessa smiled at that.

While all of this was going on Buford, Baljeet, Jo, and Brie-Anna were at Django's dad's art studio museum place.

"So, you're SURE Django hangs out here?" Jo asked trying to make sure.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you? CALM YOUR FREKAING HOROMONES." Buford stated angrily.

Baljeet rolled his eyes at this.

"Come Brie-Anna, let's leave these two alone to argue while we go look at some of these sculptures and paintings." He suggested.

"Awesome!" She said happily. She was happy to go anywhere with Baljeet.

"Laters." Jo said not really paying attention. "Oh my gosh! There's Django!" She exclaimed much more interested.

"See ya." Buford gave a slight wave as he walked away.

"Hi Django!" Jo said eagerly as she walked up to him.

He had his back turned to her.

"Oh, hey." He said. He then turned around and saw who it was. "Oh, I uh, I gotta go." He mentioned quickly.

"Wait, why, where?" She demanded angrily.

"Just, gotta go do some stuff for my dad." He said, trying to escape.

"DJANGO BROWN!" She exclaimed loudly. "Where do you think you're going? It's rude to walk away from someone while they're talking to you!"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I need personal space, and you're kinda not giving me any!" He said running away.

"Fine then! Leave me here! It's cool. I don't mind being the Helena to your Demetrius!" She said angrily and sarcastically while making a reference to A Midsummer Night's Dream. She then ran away trying to not show how upset she was.

Meanwhile at the mall, Candace was ranting to two random girls she met there.

"And then Mom will come home and she never sees it! Like what the heck? It doesn't even make any sense!" She concluded frustrated. "I'm Candace by the way." She said back to her normal voice. "And you are…?"

"I'm Jasmine." Said one of the girls. She had long blonde hair and looked pretty fragile. She wore a Superman t-shirt with jeans and white tennis shoes.

"And I'm Maddison-Rosa" the other girl stated. She had long wavy golden-brown hair that she had up in a messy pony-tail. She had on black shorts with orange polka-dots. She was also wearing a white tank top with the words "Aussie Aussie Aussie OI OI OI" printed in blue and red letters. She had a pair of green sunglasses in her hair.

"Oh, I see." Candace said awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Candace." Jeremy said coming up behind her. Sure they dated once, but it was over now, they were still friends though.

"Hey Jeremy." She said. "These are my new friends Jasmine and Maddi."

"Friends?" Jasmine whispered to Maddison-Rosa

"Maddi?" She whispered back.

"I'm Jeremy." He said. "And oh, look, here comes Coltrane. This is Coltrane guys." Jeremy informed them.

"Hey." He said being all Coltrane like.

Maddison secretly thought that Coltrane was cute but she couldn't tell anybody that. She hung out with guys all of her life, people would think it was weird.

"Anyways, just thought we'd stop by and say hi. We should probably get going though. See you guys around." Jeremy said leaving with Coltrane.

"That Jeremy guy was kind of cute." Jasmine said shyly.

"Been down that road sister. Be careful alright?" Candace warned her.

Jasmine nodded.

Candace decided to invite the two girls over so at least THEY could see what Phineas and Ferb do. As they were walking back. They saw Stacy sitting on the side-walk crying.

"ohmygosh. What's wrong Stace?" Candace worried.

"I-it it's D-d-dreeew!" She sobbed.

"What did he do?"

"We b-b-b-broke uuuuuup!" She continued to cry.

The other two girls were starting to get uncomfortable. 

"Awwww, it'll be okay!" Candace tried to comfort her. "Come on back to my place, and we'll help you get back on your feet!"

All Stacy did was continue to cry. Candace ended up dragging her back though. Literally.

But when they got back, it looked as though all hell had broken loose.

Isabella was pacing back and forth with a confused and frustrated look on her face while talking to herself, Waverly was yelling at Ferb to start talking, and practically wrestling him to the ground to get him to speak, Phineas and Stephanie were laughing uncontrollably, Brie-Anna and Baljeet were making out behind a bush, Jo was hitting things angrily, and throwing things at random people, while yelling and screaming her lungs out, not to mention Stacy still bawling her eyes out.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Candace said tonelessly as she the platypus walked passed her.

_AN: so that's all for this chapter, if you have any comments or concerns about your OC please PM me. I have all of the plans for what will happen to these characters, so if you wanna know about anything yet to happen I'll do my best to tell you without giving anything away. Thanks for reading, and please review! _


End file.
